Counting Goats
by RaeTheISTJ
Summary: AU / Being an Atheist, I never believed in reincarnation and all that spiritual crap. Science, meant spirituality. (Inspired by the song "Decadance (Counting Goats)" by Mejibray) Self-insert/OC story, pairings undecided.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

During the majority of my first life, I was either ignored or had people stamp down any and all hope I mustered. I had let other people win. My family were the main cause of this, they hated how I was born with Autism, Asperger's Syndrome, and refused to allow me to be happy or confident with who I was as a person. Every single mistake I made was an insult to them as blood relatives, it was stressful and sickening.

I could go on for hours about the things they did to make me feel worthless but that's not the reason why we're here.

The reason why we're here is because I died. I was fed up with being treated as less than dirt, years of verbal and emotional abuse had piled up and, after a long bus ride to the severn bridge, I slit my wrists with a knife and jumped.

It was a selfish decision, one that I don't regret. It was weak to give up but when you only have pain and humiliation ahead of you with no escape, sometimes it's better to cut your losses.

I died as soon as I hit the water, I'm pretty sure that the impact broke my ribs.

But before long, after what felt like a refreshing, deep sleep, I woke up to the sound of an annoying beeping noise and the cry of a newborn. It had taken me a few moments to realise that the sound of the newborn crying was coming from me, my vision was very blurry and in black and white so I couldn't see who was holding me but I was held in a cocoon of warm, fluffy blankets by a woman who spoke in a foreign language.

There was one word that stood out that she repeated a lot, Sumiko, my new name. I had become reincarnated and became Tokiwa Sumiko, the daughter of a gypsy woman who moved to Konohagakure in the world of my favourite anime, Naruto.

It hadn't taken me long to figure out where I was, she often spoke of 'Konohagakure' with either amusement or disdain. Both times when I figured out these shocking revelations, I had cried and screamed in shock, although my strange reactions had been dismissed as an over-tired baby.

Being an Atheist, I never believed in reincarnation and all that spiritual crap, but after I was reborn into the world of my favourite anime series I decided that maybe there's something to all that spiritual crap after all. It didn't last long though, I had to become a ninja, a strong one even, to survive the next few years.

It had been easy to not care and give up in my old world, but in this one I couldn't afford to. Why? Two reasons; the first being that there might be a chance I wouldn't be reborn again and who knew what the hell would happen to me then and the second being Usagi.

My mother in this world, Usagi, is an eccentric but kind hearted woman, she and I are descended from a family in the land of lightning judging by our skin colour and she often wears strange clothing. She wears lots of shawls and long, flowy skirts and blouses whilst her long, slightly wavy hair is left to fly about in the wind. She often tells me stories of our old gypsy tribe that had been passing Konoha until most had been destroyed by the nine tailed fox, she painted a lovely picture of far away places my deceased family had gone to and she often has a far away look in her emerald green eyes when she speaks of them.

Usagi is very charitable, she often looks after young children for ninja families and busy civilian families and she was one of the few who treated Naruto decently, she would often bring him home for dinner so he 'wouldn't be left on his own, the poor dear'.

My mother is a beautiful but naïve woman, she's so vulnerable to danger and she's the reason I kept going in this life, I wanted to protect her and pay her back for taking the time to look after be despite how 'independent' and 'smart' I was.

The way the other civilians would look at her when she helped Naruto, or bought things on his behalf so he wouldn't be charged ridiculous amounts, often left my blood boiling with rage and sometimes I resented my new mother for being so stupidly kind when it was clearly making her suffer.

Some of the ninja weren't much better.

Those incidents only fuelled the rage towards Konohagakure and the need to protect my naïve mother. I signed up for the academy, despite her disapproval, and I spent almost all my time learning and training, I barely talked to anyone besides Naruto on occasion - I had too much I needed to accomplish to spend so much time with other seven year olds.

It was lonely and when I wasn't in the academy I was studying in the library and helping mum with the babysitting, I would also play the flute in the street to earn some coins to buy the equipment. I would often see the sad glint in Usagi's eyes when she saw that I had to buy my own equipment whilst she struggled to earn enough to support the two of us and if would often make me feel very guilty but determined to become a Genin.

It had taken a lot of blood, sweat and tears to get this far but it had been worth it. I, a civilian girl, had become the number one kunoichi and wiped the floor with the other kunoichi and a big chunk of the boys of the class as well.

I graduated and became a Genin, although there was one thing I didn't factor.

"Team 7, Tokiwa Sumiko, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzamaki Naruto!"

I didn't think about how much my existence would change the plot of the story. Fuck.

**Note**

_Tokiwa_ - means "Eternally Constant"

_Sumiko_ - means "Charcol"

_Usagi_ - means "Moon"


	2. Ch1 - Meet the Team

**Chapter One**

As usual since I was reborn into this world, I was awake by 5am. I would stretch my body, go for my morning run, stretch my body again and shower and prepare my things ready for the day.

My hair was still damp by the time I had gotten changed into my usual light grey pants, tight around my ass but loose and flexible around my legs and my usual charcoal grey tank top hide my body. Even in this world I was flat-chested, how unlucky is that? Then again, I'm only 12 so chances are my bust will get bigger as I grow up... I'm still not sure if that's a good thing or not.

The sun is peaking over the horizon as I make my way downstairs and grab myself some breakfast, a small plate of rice mixed with crisp seaweed and some miso soup. I love miso soup.

Mother comes down not long after, yawning as she sits opposite me at our small table and she digs into her food quietly. She's not much of a morning person but it still warms my cold heart when she makes the effort to be up early to see me off.

"You'll be sorted into your new Genin team today, won't you Sumi-chan?" Mother asks me with a tired smile as we eat, she tries to be understanding and supportive but it takes it's toll on her.

She's afraid she'll loose me, understandable considering the high morality rate that comes with being a shinobi. A murder, a small voice of my past self hisses in the back of my head. I ignore it, like I always do. I can't afford to second guess myself now.

"Hai, hopefully I won't be with Uchiha-san, he's not the most pleasant of people to team with. He often looks down on others as weak and it just rubs me the wrong way when he treats others like that. He has the emotional range of a teaspoon." I reply dryly.

Since I'm not supposed to know anything about the Uchiha massacare since only those of Chuunin status and those Sasuke wants to tell will know, I can't afford to say or do anything that reveals that information. It would be very strange if the daughter of a civilian child-minder knew about Chuunin-level information, wouldn't it?

"Well, you never know, you might end up on a team with him and he may surprise you," mother said with a cheerful smile as she collected the empty bowls to wash.

"I hate surprises," I say with a twitching eyebrow. "Although I doubt Uchiha-san will reveal much of himself than he already has, I've been his classmate for years, why would he reveal more now?"

Mother just sent me a secretive smile.

I huffed in irritation and went upstairs to grab my gear. I glanced at the mirror in my room as I grabbed my belt full of weapons pouches and sealing scrolls, full of emergency food rations and poisons for missions.

My reflection stared back at me, my skin was a caramel colour with coffee brown eyes and wild, black hair much like my mothers. I would often tie it back in a lose tail at the nape of my neck to avoid it from getting in the way, it was easier than getting it cut all the time.

I headed downstairs and stopped to tie my hiate around my forehead and to pull on my ninja boots. "I don't know when I'll be back Kaa-san, so don't wait up for me," I yell out to her and I get a 'hai' back before I'm out the door and on my way to the academy.

It's time to make sure I become powerful enough to protect my mother.

* * *

It takes twenty minutes to walk to the academy, the weather is pleasantly warm for the tropical Konoha and there's little to no wind. My eyes stray to the two story building, coated in a dull yellow paint, the academy. It doesn't take long to find the classroom, I'm one of the last to arrive and most of the people glance at me and whisper about how they don't want to be on a team with the 'anti-social and snobby gypsy girl'. I settle at the back as I wait for the others to arrive.

It doesn't matter to them that I'm the daughter of a gypsy rather than a gypsy, all that matters to them is that I'm different and they don't like it. It's petty and I ignore it, having dealt with crap like this in my previous life time makes this easier.

Naruto is, predictably, the last to arrive and of course, he mostly observes his crush, Sakura and sulks about how much attention she and the other girls give Sasuke. I could care less if he's starved of attention, it's annoying how he keeps trying to antagonise others to get some form of approval.

Maybe it's just the whole introvert/extrovert clash that made me do what I did, but I regardless, I stood and made my way over as Naruto squats on Sasuke's desk to glare at the last Uchiha. I sigh and grasp Naruto's shoulder as I push him back slightly and get between him and the dark haired boy.

"Naruto-san, go sit down will you? You're causing a scene and everyone's anxious enough as it is with team placements," I scold him whilst trying to be some sort of mediator so I could get the day over with. I had other things I'd rather be doing right now.

"But Sumiko, he's a complete and utter bastard! He needs to be shown that not everyone loves him!" Naruto exclaims.

"I. Don't. Care. Now sit down before I shove my foot up your ass!" I hiss, feeling bad at the hurt look on his face for a moment before shrugging off the feeling of guilt, I'm only voicing what everyone's thinking. "Now!"

However, before anything could be said, a boy who had been sitting behind Naruto knocked into the blond, who knocked into me... and I ended up falling onto Sasuke and smacking my lips on his. My eyes were as wide as his and I immediately felt sick. My body was the same age as him but my mind, or soul, was that of a 21 year old woman... I felt like a paedophile. I pulled away and covered my mouth with my heads as I resisted the urge to be sick.

The silence that appeared when I accidently kissed Sasuke disappeared as Naruto burst into uncontrollable laughter, I glared at him as I gagged and I slowly turned around as I looked into the eyes of the horde of angry fan girls. "Uh... would it help at all if I said it was an accident?"

It didn't.

* * *

After getting a black eye from an angry Sakura, Iruka-sensei entered to announce the teams and he quickly broke up the fight that had began with the fan girls and I. I only had a few bruises and the black eye, luckily, Naruto had originally been beaten to a bloody pulp when it had happened to him. I had gotten off lightly.

I tuned out Iruka as he spoke about how we needed to be on our best behaviour now that we were Genin since we would be representing the village and that all past differences with your team-mates would need to be put aside for the betterment of our reputation and village, blah, blah...

I mentally listed all of my skills:

Taijustsu - I was excellent with the academy styled taijutsu but I would need to learn my own since this was usually a starting stone for a more specialised type of hand to hand combat which we would either learn from our sensei or by asking for extra training from another Jounin or Chuunin.

Genjutsu - I was very talented with genjutsu and I had decent control but I knew very few of them, Genjutsu wasn't something the academy taught a lot of besides how to dispel it.

Ninjutsu - I had low chakra reserves which was typical in young women and I only knew the basics taught at the academy. I would need to up my list and if possible, find some element paper.

Chakra control - Iruka had mentioned in the past that if I don't continue to be a Genin or if I don't fit in with the team, he would recommend me to the Medic-nin corps in the Konoha hospital.

Poison usage and identification - I excelled at this and had managed to terrify my classmates with how well I could use and apply poison, normally dizziness and nausea poisons in their lunch boxes for practice.

Weaponry - I was good with throwing weapons and kunai like everyone in the academy, but nothing special. This needed rectifying.

Traps - I was terrible at setting up basic traps, I would often forget which ones were mine or set off other people's traps by accident.

My skills, although mostly mastered for my level, weren't very widely spread and I needed to find ways to rectify this. What I needed to learn now more than anything was genjutsu, chakra control exercises and medical jutsu. All of those would allow me to support my team and with my current abysmal chakra reserves, I couldn't afford to leave myself even more vulnerable than I already am.

"And now, for the teams," I perked up at this and I paid close attention to what Iruka said.

As time went on, it became very clear that I wasn't going to be on a team with non-canon people, as Iruka got closer to Team 7, my eyebrow was twitching nervously. Had I messed up the canon teams? I was top kunoichi now rather than Sakura, so I must have.

Was I going to mess up the entire plot of the story because I wanted to get stronger?

"Team 7 is Tokiwa Sumiko, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzamaki Naruto!" Iruka announced. "Under Jounin Hatake Kakashi."

"Iruka-sensei! Why do I have to be stuck on a team with a snob and a bastard like him?" Naruto shouted as he pointed at Sasuke, who seemed to be studiously ignoring everyone. I had to give the Uchiha points for effort but this was Naruto we were talking about, he would annoy him into talking soon enough.

"Because they have scored the highest, and you the lowest, to balance out the team the highest achieving students and the lowest achieving students are placed together." The academy teacher explained, annoyed with the small blond.

The class laughed whilst Naruto blushed and slumped in embarrassment. I didn't feel sorry for the blond but I didn't join in the laughter, I wasn't petty like the other 12 year olds. Well, not THAT petty. Anyway, as Iruka announced the teams, I frowned and observed the two boys.

What were the chances I'd effect the plot to this level?

Fuck.

Fuckidy fuck.

Fuckidy, fuck, fuck!

Well, you get the picture.

Eventually, Iruka dismissed us for lunch.

I sighed and left the school to grab some Pho from a nearby noodle stand for lunch, I paid the friendly chef and happily slurped my noodles on my way back to the class. The sweet broth, vegetables, noodles and soft chicken filled my rumbling stomach and eased my anxiety.

I could do this, I could adapt.

I would need to find a way to work with Sasuke and Naruto, both would distract me with their constant arguing and bickering. I wanted to focus on getting stronger but I couldn't do that with the two of them constantly bickering and fighting with each other and I wasn't sure if I had the patience to do that on a regular basis.

For now, I just needed to make sure that we passed Kakashi's test.

I considered different plans and strategies as I finished my noodles in the empty classroom, Kakashi was stronger and faster than us with more experience which meant that he was going to under-estimate us. My traps weren't the best and with his sharingan, he wouldn't be effected by Genjutsu and since he was faster and stronger than me, I couldn't beat him.

So what could I do?

I could try to get an explosive tag on him and hide it with a Genjutsu, I didn't need to hit him, just be able to tap him. He's a Jounin so it's unlikely that it would damage him but it's a possibility. I could also add clones to mix things up, it's unlikely to work but it would add up the success rate of the plan by a little bit.

The chances of Naruto and Sasuke working with me for the team work exercise was small but I needed a plan just in case they did.

Naruto could use his clones to distract whilst Sasuke and I would use an illusion to disguise ourselves as Narutos and attempt to place explosive tags of Kakashi, set them off and pray that he's indisposed long enough to grab the bells, which a clone would do if they're quick enough.

That was my best plan, with our limited skills and all, hopefully it'll do. If not then I'll have to hope then everything will go to canon. In the mean time, I'll have to survive being stuck with the boys for today and tomorrow and go around gathering information on Kakashi to explain how I know why not to bother with genjutsu and ninjutsu.

* * *

Much like in the canon, we ended up waiting for hours for Kakashi. Naruto didn't mind talking every now and then but quickly lost interest when all I wanted to do was talk about strategies to practice, I couldn't reveal why I wanted to discuss them NOW since I'm not supposed to know enything. It was very frustrating.

Luckily Kakashi was only two hours late so we didn't have to wait for too long. Naruto had set up the trap to annoy Kakashi but it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest, he simply had us meet on the roof and proceeded to ignore the excited Naruto. The blonde is a very energetic, excited and extroverted person so for a reclusive introvert like me, he was a bit of a nightmare and hard to handle but not a bad person. It seems Kakashi feels the same way.

"Now, this is were we get to know each other a little," Kakashi explains as he leans against the railing and we sit on the steps.

"Shall I go first sensei?" I ask, eager to get this part over with so I can gather 'information' on Kakashi. When he nodded his head, I took a deep breath as I considered what to say. "I'm Tokiwa Sumiko, I'm from a civilian family so my knowledge on the majority of the ninja arts and politics aren't that great but I hope to rectify that. I like ramen, spinach, miso soup, testing out various poisons on annoying people and messing with people," I got more than a couple of dodgy looks from the boys as I mentioned this part. "I dislike extroverts and I have a low tolerance for bullshit and bickering."

"Ok..." Kakashi didn't seem sure on what to say. "You next doom and gloom," he said as he pointed at Sasuke.

I snorted in amusement as 'doom and gloom' glared at our new sensei. I was going to like Kakashi.

* * *

**Notes:**

_Tokiwa_ - means "Eternally Constant"

_Sumiko_ - means "Charcol"

_Usagi_ - means "Rabbit" (thank you Mari for correcting my mistake)


	3. Ch2 - Out with a BANG!

**Title:** Counting Goats

**Genre:** Naruto fanfiction

**Summary:** AU / Being an Atheist, I never believed in reincarnation and all that spiritual crap, but after I was reborn into the world of my favourite anime series I decided that maybe there's something to all that spiritual crap after all. Self-insert/OC story

* * *

"_I still have suicidal thoughts_

_Uncontrolled tears and reasons_

_All the evil, controlled feelings will disappear _

_The few words that were spoken_

_Upset the balance in my brain..."_

Decadence (Counting Goats, if I can't be yours) – Mejibray

* * *

**Chapter Two – Out with a bang**

It had been surprisingly easy to find information on Kakashi, I had managed to find Asuma Sarutobi within minutes of leaving the academy and deciding to try my luck, I asked him what he knew about Kakashi. I had asked for information but the man did something even better, he showed me where to buy bingo books and which ones Kakashi would be in for me to do plenty of research on my potential new sensei.

Asuma had mourned how his students weren't anywhere near as motivated or cunning as I was and wished me luck on my test. What a nice man, after the test was over I'd need to buy him some nice tobacco as a thank you. I'm sure he'd appreciate that.

I read through Kakashi's page several times on my way home to make sure I could recite as much information on the man as I could to be 'convincing'. There was plenty of facts in there about him that I already knew such as him having a sharingan eye and that he was rumoured to know over 1000 jutsu but there were also things about him that I didn't know in there such as how he could use all five elemental affinities and that he was actually pretty good in taijutsu.

It had more information than I had expected to find but I was pleased, hopefully I could prepare some decent plans to use against Kakashi – hopefully Sasuke and Naruto would be willing to work with me otherwise I was screwed six ways from Sunday.

Usagi was still busy with some of the children she babysat when I returned home, I called out the usual greeting and left my shoes by the door whilst I moved my gear upstairs and out of reach of young hands and I prepared dinner for us.

By the time I had cooked dinner, the mother of the children had come to pick up the little girls and Usagi made some tea for us to drink whilst I finished off the last of our meal. It was more noodles but it was rice noodles instead of the udon noodles I had earlier in my Pho, swimming in a slightly spicy broth with plenty of salted pork and boiled eggs floating in the piping hot liquid.

We normally didn't discuss our days until we had dinner set out, it may seem strange to some people but if we didn't we had nothing to talk about. Although we lived in the same house, we lived entirely different and separate lives. My gut would often twist in guilt whenever I was reminded of this little fact so I started this little tradition of ours in an effort to ignore it.

I was becoming a ninja to protect her, I had no choice and I couldn't afford to doubt my decisions now.

Once the table was set, we started on our meal with smiles and lots of chatter. I really did love Usagi, despite our differences she loved me and supported my decisions and let me learn my mistakes on my own rather than try to hold me back... I would often wonder why my mother in my first life (was it really my first?) wouldn't do the same but I would quickly lock those thoughts in the back of my mind and bury them deep in my memories where they belonged.

The past was the past, whining and crying about it wasn't going to change anything.

"How did it go with your team, Sumi-chan?" Usagi asked me with her usual bright smile and sparkling green eyes. She was a true beauty, there was no doubt about that. She's also the only one who is allowed to call me 'Sumi-chan'.

I shrugged as I swallowed a mouthful of chewed up noodles. "I'm on a team with Uchiha-san and Naruto-san with our leader as Hatake Kakashi."

"Kakashi-san?" Usagi asked with a surprised expression on her face.

My eyes narrowed. "You know my sensei?"

"Hai, he often stops by during the day for a cup of tea. He has done for the last few years, he's quite the gentleman and very mysterious," Usagi explained with a blush and a girly giggle.

I sweat dropped. "Why have I only been told this just now?"

"Eh, I never really thought to tell you Sumi-chan. You're always so busy and I didn't want to distract you, I know how much becoming a ninja means to you," Usagi's eyes seemed to cloud over with sadness. "I didn't want to bother you with my silly little crush."

My eyes lowered as guilt set in, I never realised how much I was neglecting my relationship with my mother. I grasped her soft hand in my weathered and calloused one, squeezing it gently. "Well, we certainly need to spend some more time together. I can't believe I didn't notice, I'm not a very good daughter."

"Oh no Sumi-chan, you're a wonderful daughter!" Usagi protested with wide eyes.

"I'm not in the habit of making excuses Kaa-san," I remind her with a small smile. "Besides, I want to spend more time with you, you're always saying that I need to relax more."

The smile I was rewarded with was so bright that it could have lit up the village.

I had made sure to go to bed early as Usagi and I gossiped for the rest of the day, read magazines and tried out new face masks and all sorts of girly things that I normally didn't have the patience for.

* * *

I was up by 5am as usual and I took my time doing my usual routine, considering how late Kakashi was for an important day like yesterday, the chances of him being any earlier than 2 hours late wasn't great so I could easily take my time. I also made sure to prepare myself and my team some snacks, nothing big or fancy, just a few rice balls to stave off the hunger.

I shouted good bye to Usagi and left the house by 6.15am like usual and I made my way to the training ground Kakashi mentioned, I took my time and admired the scenery. There was green everywhere the eye could see, the air was fresh and crisp and tasted almost sweet. The earth was springy, slightly moist and uneven with tree roots shy of breaking the surface of the ground. The tree trunks were large and tightly packed together, there was barely any space to move and perfect for ninjas to train in evasion.

It didn't take me long to find the training ground and memorial stone Kakashi mentioned yesterday, it was small but it was coated in lush, thick grass and the rising sun painted the sky a magnificent mix of orange, pink and purple. It was beautiful.

The boys didn't seem to notice or care, they were barely awake although Sasuke seemed slightly more alert than Naruto, however that changed once Sasuke greeted me with a simple 'Tokiwa'.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled and pointed at me rudely.

"Considering how late Hatake-san was yesterday, there's no reason to be here on time," I replied dryly. I rummaged around my belt of pouches before I chucked a scroll at the boys. "There's some snacks in there, that should tide you over until Hatake-san gets here."

"But we're not supposed to eat!" Naruto protested whilst Sasuke eyed the scroll for a moment before channelling some chakra into it and daintily eating one of the rice balls, one of the few I made with little cherry tomato bits inside.

"If he's not going to show up on time and take us seriously then why should we take him seriously and listen to him?" I ask with a raised brow. "You don't have to eat but you would be incredibly stupid to not to."

Naruto huffed and sulked as he munched on one of the riceballs and I sighed as I rolled my shoulders and started to stretch my body and work on my taijutsu. I couldn't afford to train my ninjutsu and genjutsu if I had to go against Kakashi in a few hours, so taijutsu would have to do. Although, there was something satisfying about working up a sweat and exercising like this.

The boys sat in silence whilst I practiced; I would often glance at them as if to say 'well?' in expectation to join me. Naruto would frequently glance at me and shift almost guiltily but stayed where he was. I sighed.

So much for letting them work this out on their own. If they wouldn't make an effort to be a team whilst we were in a friendly environment then what are the chances they would whilst we were in a competitive one? I couldn't hold their hand and tell them what was going on or they wouldn't learn.

Oh well, at least I had a chance of becoming a medic nin after this, I have no idea what the others would do. If I passed and they failed then I had a chance of becoming an apprentice and work in the hospital... maybe becoming a medic nin would be better than a part of Team 7.

* * *

It wasn't until 11am that Kakashi showed his face, he waved with that annoying eye smile of his and he called out; "Yo!"

"You're late!" Naruto screeched whilst I stretched my body and cooled down.

"I'm sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to walk the long way to avoid bad luck," the jounin said with a straight face. Well I assumed it was a straight face, you couldn't see much of his face under that mask and hiate of his.

"Liar!" Naruto yelled once again.

Kakashi's eye returned to normal as he pulled out a small timer. "Ok kiddies, you need to get these bells," he pointed to the bells attached to his hip. "Before noon, when this timer goes off and if you fail, you go back to the academy."

My eyes narrowed in on him. "There are only two bells," I point out, playing along with Kakashi's games. "So one of us will fail anyway."

"That's right," Kakashi agreed with what seemed like a mocking smile from the way his masked lips moved.

"Genin are always placed in teams of 3 so you must being looking for a personal apprentice Sharingan no Kakashi or you wouldn't be pitting us against each other like this," I added with a deep frown.

Kakashi sighed. "The more time you spend talking, the less time you have in getting a bell."

The silver haired Jounin set off the timer as Sasuke and I leapt back into the cover of the surrounding foliage, I carefully made my way towards Sasuke's hiding spot as Naruto stayed behind to fight the man head on. "Uchiha-san!" I called out to him in a whisper as I landed beside him.

"Tokiwa," Sasuke greeted me with an annoyed stare.

"Listen, we need to work together, the man's testing us to see if we can work as a team-" I tried to say but I was cut off as the last Uchiha's glare seemed to darken.

"Stay out of my way Tokiwa, I will win this," the dark haired boy stated before he moved onto a new place to hide.

I sighed and sweat dropped as the hot-headed Uchiha moved on. "This is impossible, Naruto-san's even more stubborn than Uchiha-san when he thinks he has something to prove. Stupid men and their stupid pride," I hissed before Istood up and made my way towards the lake where a screaming Naruto went flying towards. "Still, it never hurts to try."

So I made my way in the direction went flying in and found him crawling out of a lake and absolutely soaked. "Naruto-san!" I called out to the orange clad genin. "Listen, we need to work together to beat Uchiha-san-"

"Don't worry about me Sumiko, I can beat that masked weirdo and the bastard!" Naruto cut me off and charged once again in Kakashi's direction once again.

I face palmed. "Seriously? I could understand Naruto-san being slow to get that this is about team-work but Uchiha-san too?" I asked myself as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Why are boys so stupid?"

"Now now Sumiko-chan, not all boys are stupid." A dangerously familiar voice stated from behind me.

I whirled around to face Kakashi in confusion. "How are you..? Are you a clone?"

The Kakashi in front of me nodded. "So you guessed the meaning behind the test."

"Genin are usually placed in teams of three to help them develop and learn team work, which is essential to becoming Chuunin." I explain with a shrug. "That's one of the first things we learned in the academy, I'm rather surprised the boys didn't remember."

"Ah," Kakashi agreed wordlessly.

Now was a good time to work on my plan. "Eh, Hatake-san, seeing as my team isn't going to actually pass the test, do you mind if I spar with you to test my skills? I need to figure out what I can work on to get stronger, my Kaa-san is a civilian you see, I want to be able to protect her and I can't do that if I stay this weak all the time."

Kakashi snapped his book shut as he looked at me. "Sure, why not?"

"Thank you," I replied with a small smile. I had hoped that using Usagi would make Kakashi agree and thankfully he agreed, he seemed to have a soft spot for her. "Please list my weaknesses and what I can do to fix them."

At that I created several normal clones and I circled him with them, then all of them as well as myself pulled charged the man. He effortlessly dispelled the clones and avoided them whilst I snuck up on him and managed to extract the last of my plan, I managed to land a barely tap his back with my foot when he threw me away.

I smirked up at him as I landed gracefully on my feet. "Boom."

Then the tag on his back exploded and the Kage Bushin exploded.

* * *

I'm not sure when I'll be able to update after this, I'm going to be busy up until next Tuesday so I might not be able to write up another chapter for a little over a week.

I want to start making the chapters longer if I can.

~Rae out!


	4. Ch3 - Training

"_This dispersed voice,_

_This insidious elect,_

_I light the fire in the minority, _

_Don't die... these well?_

_Irresponsibly you fly around the matters of other people..."_

Mejibray – RAVEN (English translated lyrics)

* * *

**Chapter Three - Training**

When I made it back to the memorial stone, the timer went off and Naruto was tied to a training stump whilst Sasuke was sat beside it, sulking. The grass was soft as I sat beside the restrained blond and my other, sulking, team-mate. "How did I do Hatake-san?" I ask sweetly.

"Very good Tokiwa-san," Kakashi replied as he eye smiled once again. "A very valiant effort. Your genjutusu needs improving more than anything else, but the rest of your skills are satisfactory, for now."

"Thank you," I replied with a proud smile and a blush. "It's a shame you're interested in my Kaa-san, you're a very nice man." I barely managed to resist the urge to laugh as what little of Kakashi's skin paled and both the last Uchiha and Naruto gawked at me. "What?" The laughter was obvious in my voice then and my lips kept twitching as I tried (in vain) not to smirk.

"Moving on," Kakashi said whilst sending me a disapproving look. "I've decided not to send you all back to the academy." Both my team-mates cheered but I remained stoic. "You two," he pointed to the boys. "Should quit the ninja life."

"What?!" Naruto shrieked whilst Sasuke glared. "Why us and not Sumiko, she fought you too?!"

"Unlike you two, she actually understood the meaning behind the test." The older man explained bluntly. "Think, what did she do that you two didn't?"

After a minute or two of silence it was surprisingly Sasuke who answered. "She attempted to work as part of a team."

Kakashi nodded. "She did, normally she would continue on to become a Genin whilst you two should go back to the academy. However, I'm going to give you all a second chance to become a Genin team." The man handed both Sasuke and I boxed lunches. "You two eat whilst I prepare the next test, if you feed Naruto you will be disqualified."

The man left in a puff of smoke, leaving the three of us alone.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" Naruto exclaimed with a growling stomach.

"That's what you said last time," I said with a raised eyebrow, not the slightest bit impressed. I grabbed my chop sticks and knelt besides Naruto and I picked up a little of the sticky rice. "Open up, I don't trust your judgement."

"B-but you'll get disqualified!" The blond protested, although he was looking at the little bit of rice too hungrily to be convincing.

"I have some spare food in my scrolls, besides that, I've already passed so it doesn't matter to me. I could quite easily join the hospital and work as a medic-nin," I say dryly whilst I shove the mouthful of rice into his mouth, I ignored his choking. "I already have a letter of recommendation from Iruka-sensei so all I'd need to do is get the letter and I'll get my place."

Sasuke seemed to look at Naruto and then his food before he knelt beside me. "Save the food for later, you'll need it more than me." He still managed to sound arrogant despite his good intentions and he fed the blond a tiny bit of shredded pork.

"Let's just go half and half," I compromised.

However, before anything more could be said, the Jounin appeared out of nowhere, pointing at us with an aura of death around him. "You, you disobeyed my orders!"

"We have nothing to lose," I say with a shrug, although I could have sworn I heard Naruto mutter 'speak for yourself.'

"We're a team, we can't continue with a weak member. Isn't that what you were trying to teach us, sensei?" Sasuke added with a serious expression on his statuesque face. Huh, what a smart-ass.

"Yeah!" Naruto added his two cents in.

"So that's your final answer?" The Jounin asked. Once we confirmed this he glared at us for a moment before his behaviour did a complete 180 and he eye smiled at us once again. "You pass."

"Huh?" Naruto voiced his and Sasuke's thoughts quite well.

I was just disappointed that I'd have to wait to get any serious training done until I become Chuunin, unless I spent my free time working part-time at the hospital. Damn. It's possible that I could learn and work at the hospital part-time.

So it was official, I am a part of Team 7.

* * *

Kakashi took the three of us out for a meal to Ichiraku's to celebrate, but Naruto and Sasuke spoiled it by arguing so I bunked their heads straight into their steaming bowls of ramen and stormed off with only a half-eaten bowl of miso ramen left behind. "You're all assholes!" I had yelled at them as I stomped off.

Was that immature of me? Maybe, but my plans had just been derailed so I was well within my right to be pissed at Kakashi and the boys. I could be a medic apprentice by now, if things had gone my way but no, nothing ever goes my way, does it?

I swear I became Saturn's bitch the moment I was born as a Capricorn. You won't understand that unless you're into astrology, I used to love it in my old life, but now I just don't have time for it in this one despite how much the Clans and many citizens of Konohagakure seemed to hold faith in it. It explained why Sakura was so obsessed with Sasuke, Aries and Leo were supposed to be near perfect together, after all.

Speaking of the pink haired girl, as I walked on towards the academy to get that letter of recommendation from Iruka, I came across her sitting on a bench. There was nothing particularly extraordinary about that, but she was crying, crying so much that mascara was smeared down her pale cheeks.

Sakura had never been particularly rude to me during our time in the academy, actually, she seemed to respect me and was somewhat scared of me. It started off during the first taijutsu match of our first year in the academy, I can't remember what he had done but Sasuke had really pissed me off and so I broke his nose. This was a little before he started to get serious fanigirls, hence why I didn't end up a bloody smear on the floor.

Despite my dislike of her not taking the ninja life seriously, I couldn't bring myself to just walk past her, I was cold, not cruel. "What's wrong, Haruno-san?" I asked her as I stood in front of her with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh? Tokiwa-senpai!" She startled and hurried to wipe her misty eyes.

I sighed and sat beside her. "I guess you didn't make it?" I ask whilst fiddling awkwardly with my gloves, comforting people has never been my forte.

"H-hai, my team and I failed, it was my entire fault!" Sakura murmured in shame. "I tried doing everything on my own to impress myself and Sasuke-kun but all I did was fail my entire team."

I tried not to wince. That was bad, no, terrible. I couldn't help but feel that she deserved it, maybe this way she would take her career seriously... then again, she's only twelve so it's a bit much to expect from her.

"You're still a genin Haruno-san, you could always apply for medic-nin corps," I advised. She was perfect for it really and hopefully it'll give her a good insight into the real world whilst doing it gradually to give her time to adapt or she would just break and quit, that was the last thing I wanted to do.

I felt a little guilty for taking her place on Team Seven but not enough to offer her mine, as much as I hated to admit it, endearing myself to Naruto would actually be good for me in the long run, you know, for protection against Akatsuki and Madara and all that jazz.

"The medic nin corps?" Sakura murmured. "Yes, I like the sound of that."

"I'm heading over to the academy to pick up a letter of recommendation from Iruka-sensei, you could come with me and ask him to do the same for you, Haruno-san. However you'd be applying for a full-time apprenticeship in comparison to my part-time one." I say with a tentive smile and I stand up, ready to leave.

"Aa," she replied with a smile. "I'll ask him to do one for me too, Tokiwa-senpai."

"Relax, we'll be work colleges soon, so just call me Sumiko," I say in exasperation.

"H-hai, Sumiko-senpai."

Eh, it was close enough.

It didn't take me long to get thr forms from Iruka and I waited for Sakura to write hers out before we submitted them to the receptionist at the hospital, we parted ways with promises to catch up. I wasn't sure if we ever would.

She still wouldn't stop calling me 'Sumiko-senpai'.

* * *

"I'm home!" I call out to Usagi as I open the front door and take off my shoes.

"Welcome home Sumi-chan!" Usagi greeted back, she was alone in the living room oddly enough whilst writing out what looked like a bunch of forms. Curious, I looked over my shoulder, it was a resume for a job as... the receptionist in the Hokage tower?

"Eh, you're getting a new job?" I ask, confused. Why would she apply for that job? Normally ninjas are employed in that building, not civilians. I didn't have the heart to tell her this though.

"Aa, I'm not earning enough as a child minder to support us and when you eventually leave for long-term missions, I'll be here on my own so I need something to fall back on," she replied, uncharacteristically serious.

It made sense, so I nodded. "Well, I'm sure you'll get it, if not then there's an extra chef wanted at the Ichiraku ramen stand you could apply for." I had seen it earlier today whilst I was with the boys.

"Hai."

* * *

I was up at the usual time the next morning and I went on my run, the run usually helped to wake me up and warm up my muscles, ready for the training later that day. I wasn't sure how much training I would get done, I didn't see Kakashi train his team much in pre-shippuuden so I wasn't sure what to expect from him other than abysmal results.

Kakashi had seemed to focus on getting the team to work together rather than getting them to develop individual skills which was a disaster for a team filled with very strong and conflicting individuals who had blamed each other for not getting the training they needed.

Well, it was more Sasuke and Naruto who blamed each other, with the former holding more of a grudge but still, it tore apart the team in the end.

I don't want that to happen.

I cut my run short this morning and left for the library after having a nice, quiet breakfast with Usagi and I made my way to the library with several blank scrolls. I had work to do.

When I finally arrived at the training grounds, Kakashi still hadn't arrived and Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at each other, no doubt annoyed at what happened yesterday. I sighed and rolled my shoulders, making them crack as I thought over how to best approach this.

Subtle or blunt?

Eh, I'll go with blunt.

"Oi, dipshits!" I yelled out as I chucked some scrolls at them, two each. One would have C-rank techniques and the other had chakra exercises that could help build up their chakra supply and control it. "Spend the month reading through the blue scroll and then try the techniques on the red one, that'll help build up our skills whilst Hatake-sensei can obsess over our team work in peace."

"Eh?" Naruto replied for both him and Sasuke, he was openly confused whilst Sasuke just glared at me for calling him a 'dipshit'.

"Between us we have only the academy techniques and one fire jutsu, if we want higher grade missions we need to build up our skills and power, those scrolls have information on how to do that." I replied patiently as I grabbed an identical blue scroll from my utility belt. "In this one there are some techniques to help control our chakra and to make our chakra supply bigger, ready for the techniques on the other scroll."

A light bulb seemed to light up in Naruto's mind and he nodded eagerly. "Alright, let's get started then!" He exclaimed eagerly.

I sent a small smile this way. "Let me know if you need any help."

Sasuke sent a small nod my way before he sat on the ground to read through the instructions on the blue scroll, his face brooding and pensive.

I sat down on the thick, lush grass to read through the scroll in my hands. I had simplified the instructions as best as I could for the boys to follow through, I had managed to get some low-level techniques from the Chuunin section by posing as a Chuunin with no-one the wiser.

I had included mainly fire jutsus and a couple of wind ones for the benefit of both my team-mates, I had no idea what mine was and chakra paper was too expensive so I would have to wait to approach Kakashi on that one until my reserves grew big enough for it.

In the mean time, I would focus on my taijutsu, iryojutsu, speed, stamina, strength and improving my control and reserves. I needed to sort out the basics right now before I could hope to go for any of the big guns so to speak.

I started on the tree walking exercise, I had covered the rest in the academy and was good at it. Whereas Sasuke and I had to start from the smallest chakra control technique to the biggest, Naruto had to start the other way because of his large reserves.

I practiced sticking my feet to the tree bark perfectly before I added another foot and slowly started to walk up, my forehead grew wet with sweat as I concentrated. This was a hell of a lot harder than I expected.

I was about two thirds of my way up of the tree when Naruto yelled out; "Wow, you're doing awesome Sumiko!" I was startled and lost my balance, landing painfully on my back. I wheezed as I tried in vain to regain my breath and I sent a glare Naruto's way.

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Sorry Sumiko," he said with a pout. "You were doing the tree walking exercise, right?"

I nodded as I stood up. "Aa, do you want to have a go?"

Surprisingly, both Naruto and Sasuke lined up to have a go at the trees. Both boys glared at me as if to say; 'Nah nah, I'll beat you to the top!' They quickly returned their attention to the tree but only made it a few steps before they flew off the tree with bark splattering everywhere.

I picked the tree bark out of my hair and the boys went at it again, both getting a little higher before the same thing happened again.

I left them to it, they would get it eventually. It's not like they would get it within the first day, maybe in a week like in the anime, but not a day.

I went back to my tree, I had put too little into it the last time, I needed to add a little more. I walked back up the tree slowly and at a more relaxed pace in comparison to my male team-mates, hopefully I would complete this quickly or the boys would never let it go, especially since I acted a bit like a 'know-it-all'.

When Kakashi arrived, he blinked in surprise at seeing us attempt the tree walking technique but seemed to beam with pride underneath his mask. It was weird to say the least, but I stopped when I spotted him and started to stretch my body to help cool down.

"Sensei," I called out to him, gaining the boy's attention as well as the older man's. "What will we be doing today?"

Kakashi cleared his throat. "I was going to do some team-work exercises and then a mission but you all seem to know what you're doing. You can continue your training before we leave for a mission."

I was surprised by this, but Naruto cheered and ran back to his tree, shouting for Kakashi to watch his progress eagerly and Sasuke sent me an appreciative look, as if to say 'thanks for saving me from having to work directly with these idiots'. It made me smile and I nodded back before we both turned back to our tree to focus on our task.

* * *

At noon, Kakashi called a stop to the training session and we made our way back to town for something to eat before we would make our way to the mission.

"So how did you find out about the tree walking exercise, hey guys?" Kakashi asked us as we sat at the dango stand.

Naruto, Kakashi and I ordered dango whilst Sasuke snacked on some stuffed and grilled tomatoes since he disliked sweets.

"I went to the library this morning to write down some exercises to build up our control and reserves, since we won't get anything besides D-ranks until we're stronger." I reply between mouthfuls of sweet dango.

"Hm, smart plan Sumiko-chan," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"I just don't want to be stuck clearing up garbage and things like that for any longer than nessicary," I say with a shrug.

Once we finished with our light lunch, we made our way to the Hokage tower and were assigned a mission by the Chuunin at the desk. We were stuck with weeding an elderly lady's garden.

Naruto pouted and grumbled through the whole thing, I kept a close eye on him to make sure he pulled out the right plants but funnily enough, it was Sasuke who was worse off than Naruto which filled me with amusement.

The Uchiha actually listened to my advice, which was a first but I supposed he still felt like he owed me somewhat for giving him something 'useful' to do which involved as little socialising as possible. I actually giggled a little when he looked completely mystified at which plants were weeds and which weren't, it was oddly endearing.

* * *

Once the mission was over, I invited the team out for a quiet get together at my house tomorrow evening. Naruto had been over before and liked Usagi so he happily agreed, Kakashi made his excuses and Sasuke politely declined, stating that he needed to catch up on his training.

We didn't have a meeting tomorrow so I decided to spend the next day catching up on things like laundry and cataloging my equipment and doing some chakra control exercises.

Right now however, I needed to check in with Usagi what was happening and to see how her interview went. She had oddly enough been offered the interview as soon as she stepped into the building, it was a little strange but I wasn't going to complain, we needed the money and Usagi wanted the job.

When I got home, Usagi was already there, squealing and jumping around happily with her flowy skirts and bracelets swishing and clicking as she moved. She truly was beautiful and I felt a large surge of love and pride to be the daughter of this truly kind and idealistic woman.

"Hey Kaa-san, did you get the job?" I asked, only to be wrapped up in a whirlwind of bright clothes as my mother hugged me and spun me around as she squealed over how she got the job.

I was happy for her, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. To celebrate we cooked and ate her favourite meal, ramen oddly enough, and we did a large, girly make over and chatted long into the night as we picked out a nice outfit for her to wear for work tomorrow.

Life was good.


	5. Ch4 - Motherly Love

_"Ahh... When I repaint the present _

_Ahh... I immediately have to draw up borders _

_The "BLUE" from my pallete _

_Is overflowing with the color of "tears"..."_

Mejibray – Violet (English translated lyrics)

* * *

**Chapter Four - Motherly Love**

The next day we did another C-rank mission and it was, funnily enough, our first attempt to catch Tora the cat for the Daiymo's wife. It had taken us a while, and the boys and I had been close to giving up when I said; "Naruto, why don't you have your clones catch it?"

Naruto had grinned at the genius of the plan whilst Sasuke glared at nothing, sulking over how he hadn't been able to do anything useful when Naruto could and Kakashi let out a long suffering sigh as if to say 'why didn't I think of that?' I doubt he really felt that way, but it made me feel better.

Naruto had joined me on the long, dusty walk home, he had filled the silence with idle chatter about ramen, and he whooped when I mentioned that Usagi had most likely made some miso ramen especially for him.

"Kaa-san really likes you, Naruto-san." I told him with a small smile. "It makes her sad when you don't visit often."

"Eh? Really?" The blond had seemed to lose his energy as a large, hopeful smile spread across his face. That smile made my heart twist in guilt, I should have made more of an effort to befriend him in the academy days rather than selfishly focus on my own skills, it wouldn't have been hard and despite how much our personalities clashed, he would have definitely appreciated the company.

"Aa, she thinks of you as a member as the family, Naruto-san." I say, extaggerating the sentiment a little but having him consider Usagi and I as family was hardly going to be bad, and it would give her someone else to fuss over besides me. A motherly woman like Usagi always enjoyed having someone to look after, and as much as Naruto denies it, it's easy to see how much he craves the affection a woman like Usagi could give.

"Well, let's hurry then so we don't keep Usagi-Kaa-chan waiting!" Naruto said with a large smile and he grabbed my hand as he led me to my little house, running as fast as he could to our destination.

I didn't protest and I curled my fingers around his smaller hand as I ran alongside him, hand in hand. The villagers stared, flabbergasted as we ran, and some ninja did too, I could see team 10 looking at us as if we grew second heads along the way.

I laughed and shared a rare grin with my shorter team-mate.

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" Usagi had squealed when he had walked into the house with me, and she scooped him up in a large hug, which he eagerly returned. "It's so good to see you again! You need to come over more often, it gets quiet and little boring here with just Sumi-chan here, all she wants to do is read and train!"

I rolled my eyes good naturedly as I took off my shoes and left them by the door, and I took off Naruto's as he dangled from my mother's vice-like hold and set them next to mine beside the door. I slid my feet into my slippers as my mother set my suddenly shy and blushing team-mate onto the ground, I nudged him and handed my sheepish team-mate a spare pair of guest slippers.

"You'll get used to her hugs eventually," I say with a shrug as if to say 'eh, what can you do?'

"Dinner's on the table," Usagi calls out as she ventures into the joint dining room and kitchen, we follow her, sitting at the small, low table filled with three ramen bowls along with some beef curry for my mother and Yaki Udon for me.

The rest of dinner was spent eating with bouts of small talk, mostly done by Naruto and Usagi until I finished my meal. My team-mate was, of course, the first to finish with me next and Usagi last. We chatted for a little while longer, mostly about our days and pranks Naruto has pulled on people in the past, which left my mother howling in laughter, much to the blond's pleasure.

* * *

I spent the next few weeks spending time with Naruto, training, missions with my team, training with my team, occasionally dropping by the hospital to see Sakura, and coaxing Sasuke into spending time with Naruto, and/or I. The latter was far more difficult than I expected, my brooding team-mate seemed eager to be as isolated as possible.

I mentioned this to Usagi, since she was older, wiser and more of a people person than I am.

"I just don't get it, I even try tempting him with extra hints for additional training, but nothing seems to work," I confess, sulking a little.

Sasuke was going to be one of the main pieces in this crazy chess game of a future and I needed him to, if not change, then to trust Naruto and I to at least change his path a little so we could stop less shit from hitting the fan in the future. It won't work if Sasuke isn't at least willing to try, but it seems like being patient and subtle isn't going to work.

I wish I could just tell Naruto what was going to happen, or why Sasuke was acting the way he was, but that would bring some uncomfortable questions my way. Questions I couldn't answer without someone like Orochimaru or Danzou being a little intrigued.

Danzou and Orochimaru taking an interest in me is a big no no.

"Well, it seems like you're in a bit of a pickle here," Usagi mused as she sips the jasmine tea she and I drink as we sit in the garden, enjoying the cool, evening, autumn breeze, or cool for Konoha at least. "I can't really say why, since it's not really my place to say, but Uchiha-san has suffered a lot and has lost many precious people in his life, maybe he's just scared to open up?"

That familiar feeling of guilt twisted my stomach again. "That would make sense, I never see anyone at the Uchiha compound anymore, and it would make sense why he's called the 'last' Uchiha... I suppose I can understand on a level how he feels."

Usagi nodded wistfully. "Aa, he's just scared right now, give him time to open up."

I stared down at my cooling tea in silence.

I didn't have time on my side, so what could I do?

* * *

As usual, Naruto, Sasuke and I were waiting for our late sensei. I had pulled a muscle in my ankle the other day, and after going to see Sakura, who was able to heal the torn muscle for the most part, she still advised me to take it easy, so I wasn't going to be doing any taijutsu practice today.

That left Naruto and Sasuke to happily beat each other up in the name of training until Kakashi would arrive with a mission for us, and after the mission, I would go to the hospital for med nin training. The training had been slow going for me, it was rather odd, my control was perfect but it was as if my chakra was protesting the process of turning into the soothing, healing quality it needed to take.

The medics reassured me that it might just be my potential element that would make it hard to learn, it was rather common that people with violent chakra types like fire type chakras or even lightning types, took longer to tame their chakra into the healing quality it needed to be.

It didn't reassure me when Sakura started to get ahead of me by leaps and bounds, she was already on healing muscles and smaller tendons whilst I was stuck with barely healing bruises. It was frustrating, and because of my conflicting chakra, I needed to be under observation by a trained medic to even attempt healing something as simple as bruises in case my chakra decided to backlash.

It was frustrating and humbling, so far it had been rather easy to learn what I needed in the academy, I assumed that I had what it took to change the destiny of this world, but now it seemed an even more impossible task. I wouldn't give up, it was probably just Saturn reminding me that I'm her bitch again, but it none the less left me dreading the task set ahead of me.

Was it any wonder that Naruto kept grouching at how much I behaved like an old woman? Without the whole baking cookies thing, of course.

"Are you ok, Sumi-chan?" Naruto asked, startling me out of my thoughts. Looking up, I realised that both had stopped training and Naruto was crouched in front of me with an oddly serious look on his face, with Sasuke hovering a few feet behind him, watching me impassively. "You look like you're about to cry."

I shook my head and forced a smile. "No, I'm just worried about my Kaa-san."

"Eh? Is something wrong with Usagi-Kaa-chan?!" Naruto asked, looking a little worried and panicked.

"Sort of," I replied with a little sigh. It was close to October the 11th, the day the other Gypsies mother travelled with died, caught up in the Kyuubi attack. "My mother's family died on the 11th during the Kyuubi's rampage, she usually gets very withdrawn during that time. She watched them die, after all... she misses them."

Naruto seemed to slouch, most likely reminded of his burden. "Oh."

Sasuke looked down, his hands clenching at his sides. "She watched them die?"

"Ah," I nodded, confirming it. "I don't remember them, they died months before I was born, but she was the only survivor and sometimes, I wonder how she still smiles. I'll never truly understand her pain, but..." There wasn't a need to say anymore, Sasuke seemed to understand.

"Will she be ok?" Naruto asked me with large, sad, blue eyes.

I smiled a little. "Just come over a lot to visit for the next few days, she doesn't like to think about it, so distracting her would be appreciated."

The blond grinned. "I can do that, dattebayo!"

After our mission, which was to clear the river of all rubbish (with Naruto almost falling off the cliff and Sasuke saving him) the most unexpected thing happened, after all that complaining to Usagi, and just mentioning her seemed to be the one thing that would build the bridge between the three of us.

"Tokiwa," Sasuke called out to me as Kakashi dismissed us, leaving with his usual swirl of leaves.

I shared a look with Naruto and motioned for him to go on, which he wasn't too pleased about, but left anyway, most likely remembering how lonely Usagi was and decided to comfort her and question me later. That would be fun. Notice the sarcasm there.

"Yes, Uchiha-san?" I asked as I gingerly sat on the grass.

The last Uchiha wasted no time, and as soon as he sat opposite me on the grass, he spoke without his usual arrogant undertone. "Your Kaa-san, she watched her people die?"

I frowned and nodded.

"How did she cope?" The Uchiha grit out with pink cheeks, clearly embarassed.

I blinked and hummed as I thought over how to answer. "Well, she does like to talk about it sometimes, but not very often. Normally, she just likes to have a goal to focus on."

Sasuke frowned. "A goal?"

"Ah, she's made it her goal to try and teach me, her friends and my friends about the culture of her clan, so that they won't be forgotten." I reply, with a sad smile on my face. I could remember times where she dressed me up in bright shawls and teach me traditional dances, I found it facinating but I learned more for her benefit than anything else. "It helped her come to terms with the fact that they're gone, and that nothing would bring them back."

Sasuke remained silent as he mulled over my words. "Your mother is a civilian, right?"

"Yes, she was a civilian traveller, a gypsy, when her, our, clan died," I say, feeling a little unsure where the last Uchiha was going with this, but too wary of pushing away to hold back the information. "Is this to do with why you're the Last Uchiha?"

He glared at me, but said nothing.

"If you like, I could introduce her to you. I can't understand how you feel about... you know... but my Kaa-san can, to an extent. Sometimes just having someone to talk to you who can understand you, even a little, can make a huge difference," I continue on, as memories of my previous life popped into my mind, where I had met a few others with Autism in my last life. It had helped a lot. It had been far too late for me then, but maybe it wasn't for Sasuke.

Sasuke eyed me distrustfully for a while before he nodded and stood up quietly, brushing invisible dirt off of his shorts. I followed suit. "We might only have left overs or ramen I'm afraid, I honestly have no idea how Naruto can be so short with all that food he eats."

Sasuke smirked. "Aa."

I smiled at him and lead the way in comfortable silence. Civilians and ninja alike watched us curiously as they saw my team mate and I walking along, side by side, willingly. It was a rather unusual image, normally Sasuke only walked beside me unwillingly, now he seemed quite content, if deep in thought as we walked together.

"Just to warn you, my mother is rather eccentric and very affectionate," I told my reclusive team mate with an amused smile. "It's part of her culture, and considering that she knows about your title too, she might try to hug you to make you feel better."

Sasuke looked torn between being horrified and a stubborn need to talk.

I chuckled. "Just tell her you're not too keen on it and she'll stop," I say with a rare grin as we finally arrive outside my door, which I open. "I'm home, and I have a guest Kaa-san!"

"Sumi-chan!" Usagi greeted me with her usual over dramatic hug, she spun me around in a flurish of brightly coloured skirts and she kissed my forehead. "Welcome home!"

She stopped to hug me as she noticed Sasuke stand there awkwardly in the doorway. "You must be Uchiha-san, Sumi-chan's told me so much about you!" Sasuke's face as she hugs him and spins him around like a long lost son is rather amusing, he looked both very horrified and very pleased at the same time.

Well, he had been lacking in any affection or motherly attention in years, it was expected. That didn't stop me from giggling with Naruto any less, my orange clad team-mate was far less subtle than I however, and he pointed at Sasuke as he laughed.

"Kaa-san, Uchiha-san isn't very keen on hugs," I tell her as my dark haired team-mate sent me a pleading look as Usagi fussed over him, finding him some house slippers and wiping some dirt off her cheek. "Or any touching really."

Usagi pouted. "Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun," she said, and I resisted the urge to laugh as she called him a warmer name, most likely as a comprimise for not being able to hug him. I swear she's addicted to hugging people. "Well, come on in and make yourself at home, we were just about to have lunch."

Usagi rushed to the kitchen with Naruto at her heels, eager to help and a surprisingly good cook.

"I see what you mean now, Tokiwa," Sasuke says to me, as he eyes my retreating mother with disbelief.

"You'll get used to it," I say with a shrug. "You might as well call me Sumiko-san, my Kaa-san has practically adopted you now anyway. Besides, she'll just hug you again for being 'so adorably formal' anyway if you don't." I say with a chuckle.

"...you're being serious aren't you, Sumiko-san?" He asks with a defeated sigh.

I chuckle. "Yes, no-one wins a battle of wills against my Kaa-san," I reply with a chuckle and lead him to the table, which Naruto sets some tea on for us whilst Usagi dishes up our lunch.

"I can see why," he replied dryly.

* * *

After an interesting lunch, Naruto and I left whilst Sasuke stayed behind to talk to Usagi. I walked with Naruto to his apartment whilst I made my way towards the hospital, I both dreaded and was excited to go, my progress was at a snail's pace and I briefly wondered if there was any point in me continuing.

I couldn't NOT learn at least the basics, or my team would be screwed, but if I had no talent for this then I couldn't afford to waste my time on it.

My sensei was a young man named Kuroki, he was a kind man with brown hair and eyes and despite my lack of progress, he was very patient with me and encouraged me a lot. I felt bad, he deserved a better student than me.

I met Sakura in the changing rooms, we chatted a little as she put on our uniforms and scrubs, a health and safety proceedure apparently to stop any potential infections or viruses on our normal clothes getting near the patients.

"Hello Sumiko-senpai!" The pinkette greeted me happily.

"Hello Sakura-san," I replied with a tired smile. "At this rate I'll be calling you senpai, my progress is going at a snail's pace."

Sakura sent me a sad smile. "The senseis were talking about it, they reckon that you have a disagreeable element nature."

"Aa, Kuroki-sensei thinks I might have a lightning nature, given my background, and lightning natures don't normally mix well with healing chakra," I confirm with a sigh. "I know that ideally the best I would ever accomplish is the basics, but even that would be better than nothing. The basics could save a life."

"Yeah, that's the spirit Sumiko-sempai!" Sakura cheered for me. "You can't be good at everything, and you were the number one kunoichi this year! Even if medical techniques aren't your thing, there will be something else you could specialise in."

Surprisingly, what she said cheered me up, maybe it was and Aries thing. I know that as I Capricorn I tend to have a habit of focusing on the details and missing the bigger picture, along with attempting a goal that just wasn't attainable, it was our rather ambitious nature.

"Thank you Saukra-san, I needed to hear that," I tell her with a smile.

The pinkette blushed, pleased to help. "You're welcome senpai."

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and I actually made some progress today. I was able to heal a bruise on my own without any help, it was so tiny really, but it made me feel like I was on top of the world. It was like Sakura said, I need smaller, manageable goals rather than to scare myself shitless with massive ones.

Well, she didn't say it, but she was hinting it, I'm sure.

"You've done really well today, Sumiko-chan," Kuroki tells me with a large smile. "Soon, we'll be able to start the fish breathing exercise."

I beamed.


End file.
